The Origin of Nny
by Dark Twilight of the Phoenix Souls
Summary: Title's self explanatory, I suck at doing summaries
1. Default Chapter

Hello, I am the Duelist of Roses and don't you forget that. Today, I am going take you to a place that is at the center of the JtHM universe: The origin of Johnny. Do not be frightened, this may shed some light on what may have changed Johnny into what he is today. So, close your eyes, and go to this place. ************************************************************************  
  
You're floating, floating, floating, everything you know flashes before your eyes, everyone you know disappears, the barrier between reality and unreality vanishes, you finally stop in front of a house, just a normal house in a normal suburb with skyscrapers in the distance. It has a white picket fence with a normal size off-white door and two stories, like every other house on the street, it looks normal, yet there is an ominous feeling all around it, like there was something dark, evil, oh so evil, coming toward this house. A little boy with black hair opens the normal off-white door, yet he looks like every other boy on his street. A woman comes out of the door the boy opened, "Now, Johnny, don't stay out too long, you'll catch cold." The boy just smiles at her and replies, "Yes, Mother." Wait, could this be Johnny? Where is the blood? Where is Psycho- Doughboy and Mr. Eff? Could this be Johnny before he ever became homicidal? The boy plays until the sun starts to set on his street, like all the other streets, and he goes inside.  
  
~ Next Day ~ A man in all black steps off a bus. His trenchcoat gives a defiant swoosh. The metal studs on his boots gleam. You can't see his face, only his eyes at an angle, dark pools where light has no power and only fear and evil survive, it sends shivers up your spine. He only had a one way ticket, that means he must plan to not go back where he came from.  
  
~ That Night ~ "Johnny! Turn out your light!" his mother yelled up the stairs. "Yes, Mother!" he yelled back as he pulled back his covers and turned out the light not knowing that would be the last time he heard his mother's voice.  
It's dark outside, so dark that even the city lights are dim. The doorbell rings. Johnny's father gets up from his paperwork at the table. He opens the door six inches to see who it is, but it is pushed open all the way. The man's eyes scan over the man sprawled on the floor from the force of the door. "So," he chuckles with dark tones in his voice, "you thought you could escape me?" He grabs Johnny's father by the throat and lifted him up almost a foot from the floor. "You know, we actually could have been friends," he muses out loud. He then throws back one side of his trenchcoat to reveal a long sword as he drops Johnny's father to the ground. "You know," he laughs evilly, "I might have a lot of fun with this. He pulls it out in a long arc and a thin red line starts to form. "Ah, the hell with it." He says as he cuts off the head. A pool of blood starts forming under his head and his bloody stump of a neck. His wife comes in wearing rubber gloves and a dishtowel in her hands. Her smile disintegrates as she passes out from the shock of seeing her husband's severed head and the in other man's hand was the tool that did it. A long sword dripping in blood, oozing, sticky blood. He leans over her body, "I think I'm going to have fun than I expected."  
  
~ That Morning ~ Johnny opens his eyes. He can't hear his mother calling for him. He can't smell breakfast either. He throws off his covers and runs to the stairs and sees a sight that his small mind wasn't able to handle, his parent's dismembered body parts all over the floor in front of the door. He saw a message written on the door in his parent's blood, "I finally got you!" His small mind thought that it was a joke and reached down and touched the blood with the tip of his finger. He brings it to his lips and tastes it. He screams and runs to his room and hides under his cover and cries for what seems like hours, not knowing what his life has in store for him and the battles he will have to fight. ************************************************************************  
  
So, what do you think? Not bad for a first chapter, eh? Sorry it's so short, but there'll be more stuff comin' your way soon! 


	2. 10 Years Later

I forgot the disclaimer in the first chapter, so here it is!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JtHM, if I did, do you think I would be writing this and not have it in a comic, do you. (A/N: I'm going to kill you all unless you give me a good review withOUT flames, or I will track you down and gouge your eyeballs out. Hee hee hee!) ************************************************************************  
  
~ 10 Years Later ~ Johnny sat out on the steps of the orphanage, "Three more years and I'm out of this god forsaken place." he told himself as he got up and walked down the street. "Hey, freak! Where do ya think your goin'? The nuthouse is thattaway!" someone called out of the bushes. Johnny, or "Nny" as he wants to be called now, looked around the corner. It was the jocks, a bunch of a football toughguys who beat up all of the "freaks" which included him and another guy who never talked, ever. Nny stood up straight, his trenchcoat flew out in the wind. His hair whipped around and turned into evil-looking spikes and he grinned. He opened his coat to reveal many rows of knives, all of them had dried blood on them. What they didn't know was the blood was his. He drew out two of them, "Well boys, who's first?" They pulled back in fear as Nny charged. "Die!" he yelled as he cuts through one of their necks and stabs another in the stomach. Their bodies litter the sidewalk as he walks away, satisfied with his kill. His thoughts strayed to his parents as he walks along the sidewalk. He tried to remember their faces but can't. All he can remember is their dismembered corpses on the floor. Blood, blood everywhere, it's taste in his mouth, all around him, in him, through him. He looked forward and saw a man in a large coat and a large-brimmed hat pulled over his eyes, a pain flashed through Nny as their locked. He heard a noise and turned around to see who it was, when he turned around, the man was gone.  
  
~ That Night ~ Nny looked up at the ceiling from his bed. "Shit, that guy today was really creepy," he thought to himself. He thought about his face, shivers went up his spine. "What the hell is happening to me?" ************************************************************************ The end of another great chapter! Okay, maybe not so great. Well, whatever, wait for the next chapter, you sick freaks! 


	3. Nny's Return

Chapter 3: The Travels of Nny  
  
************************************************************* Disclaimer: You know the drill, I no own, you no sue. *************************************************************  
When Nny became old enough he left the orphanage and didn't look back. He never wanted to come back to that living hell. He went to the next town and the next town until he didn't remember where he lived anymore. When he returns accidentally to his hometown is where our story picks up.  
  
"Hey, creep, wake up, yer bus is leavin'," Nny heard a voice in his ear. He opened his eyes and sits up, "What the fuck do you want?" he says to the stupid person who awakened him. "Yer bus is leavin'," the idiot insisted again. Nny stood up and looked him straight in the eye, "Listen to me you fat piece of shit, WHY CAN'T YOU LET ME FUCKIN' SLEEP!?" he demanded as he thrust a dagger into the asshole's chest. He fell off the chair as Nny picked up his knapsack and walked out. This town seemed familiar. somehow. He couldn't remember just what it was. He realized as he reached the city limits, that the sign said "San Jose". A light shone out from a distant part of Nny's mind and he didn't like the memories that were forced back into his mind. He continued walking until he came to the middle of downtown. Everything seemed to ring a bell in Nny's mind. bells he never wanted to ring. He saw the old gangs, the old party places, the old hangout spots, every single place he wasn't included in. He hated every minute of that walk. Everyone laughed at him. just like always, they all will have to die. All of them must die. Just then, a girl stumbled out of a bar and fell right into Nny's arms; she was quite pretty. She opened her eyes and looked into his, yawned, and said, "What are you doing? I should be on the pavement now. Aha, I'm as drunk as a skunk." "Hmph. I have more decency than that," he replied, still looking her straight in the eye. "You're kinda cute. would ya mind taking me home," she said with slight hinting in her voice. "Sorry. I'm not like that," he said while scowling. "Come on, at least take me home," she said while sticking out her bottom lip, "Please?" "Grrrr. Fine. But you still have to walk," he said as he helped her up. "So. where the hell do you live?" Nny inquired. "Well. I live. here! I live here, I live there, I live everywhere!" she yelled as she danced around. Nny raised his left eyebrow, "Uhhh. Okay. Bye now," he said as he walked, okay, ran away. "Wait! Come back! I need to show you around! You fucker, get your ass back here!" she yelled as he ran.  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
Nny thought a lot during that day, just walking around seeing what changed, and what hadn't. Not much had changed at all. It probably made all the memories that much worse. The only thing that made him feel better was that the orphanage had been condemned ten years ago. "A nice walk in the park might help my mood," Nny thought to himself. When he got to the park there wasn't a park, just barren patches of soil and withering bushes. "FUCK!" he yelled loudly and his voice started to echo out into the desert. Then, that girl popped out from behind a hill, the one Nny met outside the bar. She had dark purple hair past her shoulders, a black tank top and black leather pants with chains hanging out of her pockets. She immediately recognized him and yelled, "HEY! YOU'RE THE GUY FROM THE BAR! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" Nny turned and started to run with everything he had. There was one problem, that she was coming at him like a blur at breakneck speed. She tackled him and she thrust her lips into his. Nny couldn't believe it, the amazing emotion that rushed through his veins, and it was better than all the adrenaline in the entire fucking world. They were laying on the ground for what seemed like an eternity. She got up off of him, wiped off her mouth with her arm and said, "Damn that was good." Nny, well, he couldn't get up, she still had her knee on his chest. "Um, this may sound like a stupid thing to say, but could you get off me?" he asked her, slightly out of breath. ************************************************************* Damn I hate Writer's Block. Sorry it took so long. Don't worry all you horror junkies out there, some insane carnage and mayhem is comin' soon. Signing off, Duelist of Roses 


	4. The Return of an Omen

Chapter 4  
  
Previously, we had Johnny, forced into making out with a drunk chick in San Jose after he came back to his hometown... Where the hell do I get these ideas? Oh well, sorry about the wait... DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!  
  
(Author's note: *FLASH*= lightning) *************************************************************  
  
After their little meeting, Nny and Ayane (a.k.a. drunk chick) started meeting more and more until they spent pretty much every day together. But, today was different. They were walking along the sidewalk late at night, about 3 A.M., when she looks over at him, "Johnny," she says. "Yeah," he replies. "I... I don't know how to tell you this," she says and pauses, "Johnny, I love you." Their eyes and her eyes sparkled with a new light, one he had seen before. He stops her. They stared at each other for the longest time, it seemed like an eternity. "Ayane, I love you, too," he had to choke the words out. Then they kissed, for the second time.  
  
Their love kept them together for a long time and many things changed. Johnny stopped wearing black, Ayane stopped drinking. They both got steady jobs and rented an apartment uptown. But, like before, everything would change in a single night.  
It was raining. Johnny was walking home with the groceries he had bought after work. Lightning began to arc across the black sky. Rain cascaded down and outlined him and his bag of groceries. He was humming to himself a tune he had heard on the radio. Ayane sat at home waiting for Johnny and watching TV.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
There is a knock at the door, she smiles, thinking it was Johnny, and switches of the TV as she gets up to open the door.  
  
*FLASH*  
He walks along the sidewalk. He spies his apartment and speeds up.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
She opens the door and the smile falls from her face. The eyes of the man bored into her like drills. They seemed to be like bottomless pits, lifeless and cold. He throws her back into the apartment and she trips and falls down. He pulls a knife from beneath his cloak and holds it above him.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
A scream fills the night. Johnny drops his groceries and runs to his apartment to see if Ayane was all right. His shoes slipped on the wet pavement as he almost crashed into the steps up to his apartment.  
  
*FLASH*  
  
He kicks the door open just as the knife comes down. Her blood splatters onto the white carpet. The man looks over at him with an evil, sadistic grin. He pulls the knife out and runs his tongue along it. He smiles again and disappears like a cloud of smoke leaving no trace behind of his presence. Johnny fell down beside her. "Ayane?" he whispered. "Johnny," she choked out as blood trickled down her mouth. "I... love...y..." she said as her last breath eased out of her body like a quiet whisper. "NOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed into the night as he collapsed sobbing onto her dead body.  
  
********************************************************  
The next morning all the police found was a body and a murder weapon. But the weapon had one set of fingerprints on it, Johnny's. How is this possible? Only the murderer held the knife, Johnny only witnessed it. The police didn't know that. He was the number one suspect. Problem was, no one could find him. The police had searched the apartment and all of his things were gone. Every trace of Johnny was gone. Except one, a piece of paper was found taped to the mirror. It had the phrase Z? inside a square  
  
******************************************************* Worth the wait, wasn't it? Told you I had some amazing stuff cookin'! Okay guys, get ready for the next chapter, The Origin of the Doughboys!  
  
Signing off, Duelist of Roses 


	5. The Doughboys

Chapter 5: The Doughboys   
  
Sleep. A rare occurence. Dreams. Only nightmares. Love. A memory of loss... of blood... of pain... this is the motivation of all nightmares. Pain. For Nny, many nightmares are this. So, for him, sleep has become but a memory, as it has been for as long as he can remember. Somehow, tonight is different, normal, but different. Something wasn't right. Oh well...   
  
A casual stroll, nothing wrong, absolutely nothing, no one laughing at him, but that's not right. Not right at all. Nothing makes sense anymore. Not since she died. "No, no, I can't let myself remember it," he repeated over and over again in his head. He had left it all behind, he had moved on. Or so he hoped. He had walked past many buildings and had seen many faces. But this building and this face was different. It wasn't exactly a building or a true face. A dumpster. And two Pillsbury doughboys. For some odd reason Nny felt compelled, or more to the point, expected, to take them home with him.   
  
He walked through the door. He didn't need to lock it because it wasn't the kind of place someone would want to steal anything from, or come near for that matter. "They look so... plain," he thought to himself. He pulled an old bucket of black paint he had bought some time ago to paint the words, "THE ALIENS ARE COMING" on the back wall of the mall. He started to paint the eyes on the first one, but the paint started to drip, so he started on the other one and placed the first in a corner to dry. The first one looked smart, quite possibly devious, even though he had just started painting the eyes. So he decided to make the other one... crazy, bordering insanity and suicide. First, he painted swirly-eyes, not because it looked crazy, but just because it looked cool, with tears dripping from them. He also painted short sleeves on his "shirt" because, well, because people who wear short sleeves are just crazy. Next, he painted the word "FUCK" on him because it, somehow, at the time it meant something crazy... somehow. (I don't know why I'm just the narrator and he just just ate sixteen Freezy Pops. Mmmmm.... Freezy Pops.) He then tied a black ribbon around his neck so he could strangle himself whenever he wanted. He was finished with the second, and the paint on the first had dried, so he started on the first again. It would be... different. Not strange... just different. Ghosts on his cap, "Z?" on his shirt, back gloves, and to top it all off, a ribbon he'd been trying to get rid of for a long time. So with this, he was finished. As he placed them up against the wall, he thought he saw one of them blink. "I think I should go easier on the Freezy Pops," he said to himself as he went downstairs to torture the newest load of assholes he'd captured.  
  
Next Day  
  
He came back upstairs as the sun came up so he could pull the blinds closed. As he did, he thought he heard something, a whisper. "Aaaahhhh... freedom for me and you. Mr. Eff," it said. "Shut the fuck up, Psycho-Doughboy! He may hear us!" another voice, another whisper, replied. Nny looked over at them. "Did you say something?" he said to the one called "Psycho-Doughboy. "Not me, not I nor my brother said but a mere whisper, for we have sat in silence," it replied in a whimsical, if you could call menacing and sadistic with a nice voice tone whimsical, voice. "Dammit, Psycho-Doughboy! You always have to ruin everything! Now he knows we're not just displays! Fook! Fook, Fook, Fookity, Fook! Now you've done it! I should break my goddamn fuckin' foot in your styrofoam ass!" the other one screamed at the first as if he had been just covered in acid. "Now, now, Mr. Eff, we can be friends with this boy, maybe he can help us," he smile seemed to grow wider as he said the end of that sentence. "I'm going out," Nny said so he could get away from the insanity. "I thought you didn't like the sun, JOHNNY," Psycho-Doughboy said as Nny reached for the doorknob. He twisted the knob and pulled the door open so light flooded the room. Nny turned around, looking that demented monstrosity straight in the eyes and said, "Fuck you," and walked out.  
  
Later That Day  
  
Nny walked for a while, thinking. "How did that thing know my name?" he asked himself. He kept wondering, "What are they?" "What do they want?" "Why didn't I buy some sunscreen last week?" He looked down as he walked, in a ditch, was a little animal whimpering and covered in mud and, it looked like, blood. He picked it up and stroked its head. "It's okay, it's okay, I'll take care of you," he cooed to it. He carried it all the way home. He took it into the kitchen, the bathroom was too bloody, and carefully washed it and dried it off. After he had rubbed it with a towel he found out it was a little pink rabbit. Now Nny hated all things pink, but he couldn't help wanting to take care of this little creature. "How could someone throw away something so precious, so cuddly, so goddamn CUTE?" he said out and didn't care who heard. He took his sheets and a box and made a bed for it. He went out, killed a businessman, took his wallet, and bought some things for the little bunny at the pet store. He began nursing it back to health over the next few days. Slowly, it grew stronger and stronger. Nny even named him. He named his pink bunny, Morbid.   
  
One day, Johnny came home after going to the pet store. He went into his room and found Morbid lying on the floor in a pool of blood, but he was still breathing. Nny fell to his knees and picked Morbid up and held him close. Tears just falling from his face. He stood up and walked over to a wall. "I'm sorry, Morbid, I have to do this. Forgive me," He said, trying to hold back his tears as he pulled out a knife and stabbed Morbid through the heart so he died instantly. "It's over now. I love you, my little, fuzzy Morbid," he said before he fell down into a corner and sobbed uncontrollably until he had no tears left.  
  
Chapter Fin.  
  
Not bad, eh? I wanted to show that Johnny was able to care for things you would probably think he would hate. Like loving a fuzzy, cute, PINK bunny. Basically, showing his true humanity. Wow, I need to stop being this deep. Next thing you now I'll be reading poetry that isn't by Edgar Allen Poe.  
  
I now sign off, till next rude awakening, Duelist of Roses. 


	6. Meet Devi D

Chapter 6  
  
Sunlight. Light. Night. Darkness. Most people don't realize what a difference this is. The difference between light and dark. Good and evil. Day and night. For Nny, these differences don't matter. Why does sunlight matter if you don't need it? Why do you need light if you have only darkness and nothing else? Nny pondered these things in the dark. Here in the safe, small, tight corner of his bedroom. He felt safe here, and only here. He couldn't leave. If he left, he had to see Morbid on the wall like that. Sweet, innocent, cute Morbid, dead. For Nny, watching him die like that was like watching innocence die a brutal horrible, contorted, twisted death. And a small part of himself died in that moment, just the same as Morbid died. Then, he stood up...  
  
He walked down the stairs with a box in his hands. The smell of rotting flesh permeates the room. The prisoners cringed. From the smell, or by the sight of their tormentor. He reached the final level of the basement. He scans the room slowly before he walks to the right wall of the room. He puts down the box and takes another look around. Something crawls around in the darkness. Nny follows it with his eyes, them being so sensitive to the dark. A shape moves toward him. "Johnnnnnnnyyyyy," a voice slowly drips out into the air, "I have been waitinnnnnnnngggggg."   
  
"Who are you?" Nny confidently asks the shape.   
  
"Don't you remember meeeeeeeeeeeee? Don't you remember that nighttttttttttt. I doooooo," it answered as it opened its eyes. White eyes. Nothing else.  
  
"You. I remember you. You killed Ayane," he said as his eyes lowered. "Now, I going to kill you." Nny grabbed his knife and with his other hand grabs the creature's throat. A thumping noise came from behind the wall. Nny averts his death gaze for a second to look at wall as cracks began to form and then jammed the knife into the creatures throat. The blood splattered everywhere, most of it on the wall. The noise stopped, but Nny didn't notice or care. He went back to the box and nailed a small carcass to the wall. A small, pink carcass.   
  
Next Day  
  
Nny had been watching TV so he could forget the events of the previous night and all the memories it had dredged up. That's when he heard them again...  
  
"Johnnnnnyyyyy! JOHNNNNNNYYYYYY! JOHNNY! Wheeeerrreeee aaarrreee yyyooouuu?" a voice cooed in the darkness.  
  
Nny's eyebrows rose. "Hello?" he carefully answered.  
  
"Itttttt'ssssss mmmeeeeee. Psychoooo-Doughbbbbbbooooyyyy. And my DEEEEEE-LIGHTFUL companion, Mr. Efffffffffffffff," it answered.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Psycho-Doughboy!" Mr. Eff cursed with enough hate and malice to make Jack the Ripper wet himself.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh. You don't mean that! You LOOOOOOVE being wit' me, don'cha?" Psycho-Doughboy cooed back at him.  
  
"Fuck," Mr. Eff said simply in reply.  
  
"If I'm dreaming this, I have a seriously fucked up mind," Johnny commented out loud and didn't care who heard.  
  
"Wow, Psycho-Doughboy! This is the best conversation I've had since you suggested to kill that damn bunny," Mr. Eff said sarcastically as he crossed his arms with scorn.  
  
Nny's eyes became wide. "Y-You guys killed Morbid?" he said shakily.  
  
"Why, of course we did, dumbass! It was all Psycho-Doughboy's idea to slice open the damn thing's jugular!" Mr. Eff yelled as his face turned red.   
  
Nny just got up and walked out of the house without even turning off the TV or closing the door on the way out. "They killed Morbid... OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED MORBID!" This phrase he just kept screaming in his mind over and over and over until he looked up.   
  
He was a part of the city he had never come close to. To his left, the street and a convenient Taco Hell, to his right, a bookstore, Dragon's Books was the name. And at the counter was Devi D., so said her nametag.   
  
"Hi, Welcome to Dragon's Books. Can I help yo-," she said and suddenly stopped as she lookde up from her magazine.  
  
"No, no, I don't need help finding a book, maybe psychiatric help, but not with books!" Nny said with a flourish as he walked in.  
  
Nny walked by but Devi didn't stop staring. "Oh my god, Where have you been all my life?!" she thought as a few drops of drool fell from her lips onto her smock. Another man walked in and walked up to the counter. "Can I help you?" Devi asked him with the dried drool stain still on her smock. "Yeah, I'm looking for a book. I think it was... bloooooooooo(blue)," the man said as patches of hair started falling off his scalp.   
  
Suddenly, a loud scream came out from the back of one of the rows of books. Devi went back to find out what happened and saw a woman with a self-help book that had been attached to her face because it had been impaled with a knife that went directly into her forehead.   
  
Nny waited for Devi's look of shock, but it never came. In fact, she was trying to stifle her laughter. The book was "Parenting For Dummies". Seeing blood drip through those pages just made Devi want to laugh. Devi's gaze went to Nny as he stood up. Their eyes met for a second and she flashed him a lttle grin. His left eyebrow went up slightly as he ran down the aisle. Devi ran after him to try and get his name or phone number or at least something, but when she got to the door there was no sign of him.  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Ok, I know it's a bit short. It's just it's a transition chapter 'cuz there's going to be all kinds of monsters and romance and crap like that in the next chapters. Note: This story will be ending soon...  
  
BUT DON'T WORRY!   
  
Coming Attraction: The End of Nny  
  
Basically, since I did an origin, I should do an ending.   
  
P.S. Cool stuff in next story including end of universe  
  
Signing off, Duelist of Roses. 


	7. Nny & Devi Dating!

Chapter 7: Love Is Strange For A Psycopathic Killer

Nny walked along the sidewalk, kicking a stone as he went. The only reason he was actually outside before sunset was because of a very strange circumstance

Flashback to The Day Before

Nny had been coming into the bookstore for a while now and Devi had always been looking at him strangely especially when he would pick up one of the "specialty" comics and glare at it as he read. "Specialty" meaning the latest issue of Roman Dirge's Lenore. But, one day, out of the blue, Devi said, "Uh... Nny, um, would you, um, go to the, er, movies with me tomorrow after I get off work?" she asked as her face turned crimson red.

He just looked up and shrugged as he said, "Sure, got nothin' better to do."

"Great. I'll meet you out here on the sidewalk at five." she said as she went back to one of her new drawings. She started humming a happy little tune as she put some of the final blood effects on her big monster that was eating her boss's head.

End Flashback

Nny had bought some black roses for the occasion but kept thinking she wouldn't like them and that he should throw them away. Before he could make his decision he was already at her door. She was wearing a long black dress with a large furry collar, to Nny, her make-up looked perfect, no, she looked perfect. He stood still thinking he had seen a goddess.

"Roses? For me?" she said as she took them out of his hands and put them in a vase. "Shall we?" she said as she then walked past him out the door leaving him still in the doorway. "Well, you coming?" she asked as she went to his car.

"Yeah." he simply replied as he turned around and got in the car.

Later

They walked out of the movie.

"Wow, that movie was great. I loved it," Devi said in an extremely cheerful voice.

"Yeah, That's the thirteenth time I've seen it but it was still great," Nny replied equally as cheerful. But their cheer was cut short by a large man in a leather jacket and a black ski mask with a gun.

"Okay, fag, gimme your wallet," he said cocking the hammer.

Nny's hands moved so fast Devi blinked and the next second the guy was on the ground with two knives were his eyes used to be. The gun was in Nny's hand. He pulled the trigger and threw the gun on the thug's chest, or really the gaping hole that used to be his chest.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said to Devi as he cleaned the blood off of his shirt.

She looked at him and giggled. "Actually, I thought it was pretty cool!"

They reached his car. "Get in. I want to show you something," he said to her.

They pulled up to the ridge. "Here we are."

Origin of Nny Fin

I'm DONE! Unfortunately, the End of Nny story is going to have to be delayed due to other higher priority stories. Sorry.


End file.
